The present invention relates to connecting rods and more particularly concerns a connecting rod of variable length. It will be specifically disclosed, for purposes of illustration, in connection with a piston rod for an internal combustion engine. However, the invention has potential utility in virtually any application which uses, or could use, a variable length connecting member. It is particularly applicable for devices having a crankshaft and a piston.
Conventional pistons have generally included a piston rod which is used to reciprocally drive the piston back and forth within a cylinder. The piston rod has generally been rigid and of fixed predetermined length. Generally, the piston rod is itself driven by a rotating crankshaft to which the piston rod is rotatably attached through the agency of a two part connective housing.
Many times, the stroke of a piston within a cylinder is used to compress fluid within the cylinder or to perform other types of work. The amount of compression or work performed is, of course, a function of the length of piston stroke or travel within the cylinder. In the past, this length of piston travel has been dictated by the displacement of the crankshaft or other driving means for the piston rod. It has become apparent that increasing the stroke or length of travel of piston within the cylinder without the necessity of correspondingly increasing the displacement of the crankshaft or other driving means would offer great advantages.
One example of the advantages offered by so increasing the stroke of the piston within a cylinder is an internal combustion engine. Increasing the stroke of an internal combustion engine increases the operative volume of the cylinder. The cylinder will be able to take in a greater amount of air and fuel during the intake stroke of the piston with an increase in the compression during the compression stroke.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to increase the stroke of a piston within a cylinder without the necessity of increasing the displacement of a crankshaft or other driving means for the piston rod.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the horsepower of an internal combustion engine.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a piston of variable length which is extendable and contractable under the impetus of fluid pressure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an extendable connecting rod with a length which varies with the relative angular displacement of the rod about a shaft.